The Fencer and the Soldier
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Una serie de tres capítulos sobre la testaruda y determinada esgrimidora, Ritz Malheur, y el tranquilo pero valiente soldado, Marche Radiuju. Desde cómo se conocieron, cómo fue su primera cita y cómo sería su relación. Sumando la participación de Montblanc y Shara en la unión de sus amigos humes.
1. Conformista

**_Esta historia fue creada para el concurso de FickersGang en Wattpad!_**

**OTP: Marche x Ritz [Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]**

**Día: Primer día, ¿cómo se conocieron?**

**Nota: estoy jugando FFTA y estos dos me han interesado muchísimo, me gusta pensar mucho en su dinámica ya que el juego no ha mostrado mucho de ellos (tal vez más adelante sí, pero todavía no me lo he terminado). Este ship básicamente no tiene material, así que opté por este para escribir, ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**Conformista**

.

.

.

Marche había conocido a Ritz su primer día de clases. Cuando se presentó a sí mismo frente a sus compañeros, pasó su mirada distraídamente a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros, pero se detuvo al notar un color discordante entre la multitud. Rosa. Una cabellera rosa que sobresalía entre los asientos de los estudiantes, perteneciente a una chica de su edad con un semblante aburrido, cuya vista estaba dirigida hacia la ventana al lado suyo que mostraba el patio de la escuela cubierto de nieve.

El rubio no pudo evitar admirarla por unos instantes, ese color no era natural ¿o sí? Aunque al final decidió que no le importaba, simplemente le gustaba como se veía, era curiosamente lindo. Marche no se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la pelirosa giró su cabeza y posicionó sus ojos hacia él, curvando una ceja.

No pudo evitar denotar sus ojos verde claro, los cuales le cautivaron más todavía. Pero su mente hizo clic e inconscientemente logró desbloquear su mirada de la chica, dándose cuenta de que el salón estaba incómodamente silencioso, expectante a que terminara su presentación. Carraspeó un poco para terminar rápidamente con la situación.

El profesor le mandó a sentarse en el pupitre adyacente al de un niño de cabello enrulado y ojos tristes llamado Mewt. Marche sintió una pequeña molestia por esto, ya que su asiento estaba en la segunda fila, y la niña pelirosada en una de las últimas. Esperaba poder seguir admirándola, pero parecía que el destino no quería aquello.

Al pasar media hora de clase, reflexionó que tal vez era mejor de esa forma. El destino sabía lo que hacía (... probablemente). Lo mejor sería intentar ignorarla antes de que su admiración pasase a otro nivel.

Pasaron varias semanas y Marche no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a la chica pelirosada—que luego de prestar mucha atención a las llamadas de atendencia, había descubierto su nombre completo: Ritz Malheur. Había encontrado aquél apellido considerablemente lindo. Iba acorde con ella—. Mas no se atrevía a hablarle para nada; le avergonzaba el hecho de encontrarse tan ofuscado por su encanto y atractivo, que jamás sería capaz de iniciar una conversación normal sin mostrarse nervioso. Nervios que seguramente lo harían lucir mil veces más ridículo frente a ella en especifico, ya estando familiarizado con su carácter fuerte y fácilmente irritable, el cual mostraba frente a todo el mundo sin importarle ofender a alguien.

Por lo que Marche, en su carácter conformista, llegó a la conclusión de que sería suficiente con observarla desde lejos, disfrutando de su lindo cabello rosado volar con la brisa y de sus bonitos ojos verdes que a veces se cruzaban con los suyos.

—... ¿el chico nuevo? —La voz molesta de un compañero de clase lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. «El chico nuevo» era su apodo, ya que nadie parecía acordarse de su nombre.

—No le llames así, el chico tiene nombre ¿sabes? —Marche escuchó la agraciada voz de su crush cerca de él y no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. Notó como Ritz se acercaba y se posicionaba frente suyo—, ¡chico nuevo, no puedes seguir con ese nombre por el resto del año, preséntate!

El rubio respingó y se dignó a mirarla a la cara, tenía las manos en las caderas y lo miraba con regaño. Con ese ceño fruncido, Marche no sintió la necesidad de vacilar, así que se presentó ante todos otra vez.

Lo hizo sin enterarse bien de para qué, pero súbitamente inició una guerra de bolas de nieve que lo tomó por sorpresa, siendo el blanco de varios disparos. Miró su lado del patio, donde estaba su "equipo", Ritz y Mewt —más otra compañera que no parecía muy entusiasmada en el enfrentamiento—, a quienes les costaba jugar ya que también fueron tomados desprevenidos.

Ritz dio un paso adelante y echó un fuerte silbido, llamando la atención de su equipo. Empezó a dar órdenes a cada quien para que atacaran al bando contrario, mientras ella se queda acerca de Mewt, vigilándolo y haciéndole de escudo, dado que era el más delicado de todos.

Marche observó cada una de sus acciones con pura admiración. Su convicción y autoridad la hacían ver intimidante, pero su preocupación por Mewt y futura pelea con un bravucón para defenderlo demostraban su nobleza y amabilidad.

Y esa misma fuerza fue la que vio cuando nuevamente se la encontró en medio de una batalla contra unos bandidos, ya cuando habían sido transportados a Ivalice. Luchó con ella, lado a lado, como en la guerra de bolas nieve; Ritz no había cambiado en lo más mínimo su mandonería.

Seguía siendo ella misma, pero... más suelta, natural. O al menos eso percibía. Y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba. Quería tenerla cerca y seguir peleando a su lado, por eso se desilusionó cuando el enfrentamiento fue terminado y habló con ella sobre volver a su ciudad, en el mundo real, St. Ivalice, y Ritz había respondido que no.

Marche finalmente había hecho amigos, había formado un vínculo con Mewt y Ritz, el destino se lo había permitido por algo—entonces ¿por qué le quitaba a Ritz? Ahora que tenía el valor para hablar con ella sin titubear, ¿no podía estar a su lado?

«Apuesto a que has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste aquí. Yo estoy segura de sí lo he hecho», le dijo ella antes de marcharse.

Pues tienes razón, Ritz. He cambiado.

Por primera vez Marche decidió dejar de ser conformista y empezar a luchar por lo que quería, tal y como la nueva esgrimidora le había enseñado. Él quería a sus amigos de vuelta, y con la determinación que afloraba en su ser no dudaba en conseguirlo.


	2. Las preocupaciones de Montblanc

**Día: Precuela del drabble del segundo día, ¿cómo fue su primera cita?**

**Nota: tengo el headcanon de que Montblanc es como una madre preocupada, pero a la vez un fastidioso hermano mayor xD**

* * *

**La preocupación de Montblanc**

.

.

.

—No tomes ninguna bebida que sea muy espesa.

—Lo sé.

—No huelas ninguna planta ni hierba que te brinde una chamán, kupó ¡o una Viera en general! Pero ojo con las chamanes, son más peligrosas de lo que crees, kupó.

—Lo sé, Montblanc, lo sé.

—Oh, ¡y si una Viera se te acerca mucho y te sientes incómodo, no dejes que te seduzca con sus atributos! No sabes cómo las Vieras se reproduce--

—YA SÉ MONTBLANC, YA SÉ. —Detuvo Marche al mago moguri, realmente no quería saber cómo se reproducían las Vieras. Montblanc se cruzó de brazos y frunció una ceja.

—Eres joven, extranjero y humano. Debo protegerte de estas cosas, estás en una desventaja total, kupó.

—Lo dices como si fueras mucho mayor que yo.

—En años moguri-- —Montblanc iba a empezar a explicar de nuevo, pero se detuvo al notar las señales de manos del humano rubio que hacía con las manos. Resopló y pensó en alguna manera de proteger a su amigo del evento peligroso e inminente de esa noche, del cual tanto le estaba previniendo. Entonces, la memoria del moguri encontró la respuesta—. Entonces... vas al festival de las Vieras... ¿con quién, si puedes recordarme?

Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de la taberna en Sprohm. Marche se encogió un poco en su asiento mientras su rostro se ruborizaba un poco. Lo sabía, pensó el mago negro mientras reía entre dientes.

—Con Ritz...

—¿La guapa esgrimidora humana? ¿esa misma cuyo nombre siempre murmuras cuando duermes? ¿Quien hace tres días hizo una misión con nosotros y tuvimos que revivirte tres veces porque todos los monstruos te golpeaban ya que no lograbas concentrarte en la pelea? —Con cada pregunta, Montblanc se acercaba más al soldado para enfatizar, disfrutando de sus expresiones de bochorno total.

Marche apenas y pudo musitar.

—¿Realmente digo su nombre cuando duermo?

—Te escuchaba tan claramente como los ronquidos del Bangaa de la otra habitación. ¡No sé qué estarías soñando como para que dijeras su nombre, kupó! —Montblanc miró de reojo a Marche, quien estaba con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, en una pose pensativa. Seguramente buscando en cómo salir de esa situación con su dignidad ilesa—, ah, ya veo, estás en esa edad ¿ya te he explicado cómo se hacen los humanos?

El moguri pudo jurar que de las orejas rojas de la soldado salió humo, y rió para sí mismo. Marche cerró los puños y golpeó la mesa.

—No lo has hecho y no lo harás. Jamás —Marche entrecerró los ojos y pronunció cada palabra con detalle, haciendo énfasis. Montblanc no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse, avergonzando más al rubio. Éste carraspeó, intentando disimular su pena—, ¿a qué querías llegar con lo de Ritz?

Montblanc que casi se caía de la silla, se detuvo rápidamente y se apoyó en la mesa, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Que me alivia mucho que vayas con ella, kupó! Te protegerá de las bebidas, plantas y Vieras que quieran atentar contra tu sobriedad e inocencia —Vio como Marche abría la boca para reiterar algo, pero Montblanc se adelantó—, no me digas que no es verdad, kupó. ¡Esa chica te cela mucho!

Marche cerró su boca y volvió a su pose reflexiva, con sus azules ojos viendo la nada. Montblanc lo admiró con algo de preocupación, ¿dije más de lo que debía, kupó?

—Esta es una nueva pero extraño sensación.

Montblanc suspiró y cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, sigue igual que siempre, pensó, pero estoy seguro de que con Ritz nada grave le pasará.


	3. El festival de las Vieras

**Día: Segundo día, ¿cómo fue su primera cita?**

**Nota: cualquier parecido con el baile de la luna roja de SVTFOE no es coincidencia.**

* * *

**El festival de las Vieras**

.

.

.

—Entonces... ¿estamos comprometidos? —preguntó con cuidado Marche a la Viera Invocadora que tenía en frente.

—¡Efectivamente! Aunque, bueno, técnicamente las que están comprometidas son sus almas, pero si quieren acabar con sus vidas para vivir toda la eternidad juntos, tenemos un ritual muy económico--

—¡No, no, no! ¡No más rituales extraños! —exclamó Ritz con exasperación. Agarró dos mechones de pelo con sus manos y los jaló, demostrando su estrés—, soy muy joven para comprometerme, ¡y más todavía con el primer amigo que hago en años!

Marche inevitablemente se sintió alagado al saber que ya Ritz lo consideraba un amigo. Lo de estar comprometido con ella también lo sentía algo pronto, pero no estaba tan frustrado como la pelirosa ante este hecho. Posiblemente porque todavía no asimilaba toda la información, tal vez mañana sí que le diera una baja de azúcar o un ataque al corazón al enterarse.

Unos días antes, Ritz le había invitado a la festividad anual de las Vieras, donde básicamente hacían bailes y comida para agradecerle a la luna el haberles regalado la vida. La esgrimidora iba a ir para acompañar a Shara, pero ésta le dijo que podía invitar a alguien más si quería, y Ritz no tenía a otra persona tan cercana, así que se decantó por invitarlo a él. Esa noche fueron y disfrutaron como en una fiesta normal, incluso vencieron su timidez y bailaron un poco.

Pero ese fue el detonador.

Justamente en esos instantes donde estaban bailando, en el cielo nocturno pasaron dos estrellas fugaces entrecruzadas. Todas las Vieras lo notaron y chillaron como fanáticas al ver a su ídolo frente suyo. Las mujeres conejo corrieron hacia ellos y los vitorearon y felicitaron, sin entender bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo pasó muy rápido, para cuando Marche y Ritz se habían dado cuenta, estaban frente a un altar construido apuradamente, con una Invocadora y una Chamán pronunciando oraciones en un idioma que no entendían, pero que intuitivamente, entendieron que eran para consagrar la unión de los dos.

Y eso es básicamente lo que ocurrió. Las explicaciones vinieron después.

Ritz, con la voz más aguda de lo normal, llamó a su amiga traicionera, Shara. —¡No me contaste nada de esto!

La arquera rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que yo sabría que dos estrellas cruzadas que aparecen cada cien años volarían por el cielo justamente hoy?

—Eh, obvio que lo sabías, Shara. ¡Todas lo sabíamos! Lo decía en el vieróscopo de esta semana —comentó de repente una maga blanca detrás de Shara, las demás Vieras alrededor asintieron. Ritz gritó un ¿¡qué!? y Shara bufó como un toro furioso.

—¡Cállate por una semana, Eunice!

—¿Ya sabías que sucedería esto? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste, entonces!? —reclamó la esgrimidora a Shara, quien la miró con el rostro de alguien que ya no soporta más.

—Porque querías que él -dijo apuntando Marche— viniera contigo al festival. Te la pasas hablando de él todo el tiempo, y en las misiones siempre pides refuerzos esperando a que venga a pelear con nosotras, solo porque quieres estar con él pero no puedes hablarle por cartas ni irlo a visitar ya que eres más insegura que un Nu Mou con dislexia —Shara se calmó para seguir hablando—, así que, te sugerí que lo invitaras. Seriamente no pensé que lo harías, así que parte del plan funcionó por suerte.

Las Vieras soltaron un ohhh. Ritz estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su ceja izquierda temblaba y parecía querer sacar su estoque y apuñalar con él a cualquiera que estuviera a cerca. Incluyendo a Marche. El rubio intentó tranquilizarla tomándola del brazo.

—No te alteres tanto, Ritz. Esto es solo superstición, dos estrellas cruzadas no debe significar nada--

Las Vieras le miraron ofendidas.

—¿No has aprendido nada de Ivalice todavía? aquí la magia es real. ¿Cómo crees que podemos revivir muertos, entonces? —Le respondió Shara. Marche se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero luego miró a la Invocadora que antes los iba a bendecir.

—¿Nos podemos divorciar? —La mujer conejo ladeó su cabeza sin entender. Y Marche recordó que estaba en un mundo mágico situado en la (presumiblemente) edad media, el divorcio todavía no existía aquí.

—No será necesario, ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto. Pero ahora, nos vamos de aquí —espetó la pelirosada que se creía en estado de shock total. Marche se sorprendió al escuchar ese no será necesario, pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida del bosque donde estaban, seguidos por Shara, quien le dio a las Vieras unas disculpas y un linda fiesta, ¡hasta el próximo año!

Luego de un tiempo de camino, donde Shara se encontraba más alejada de ellos, Marche decidió preguntar.

—¿No te gustaba la idea del divorcio? —se mordió el interior de su mejilla al escuchar lo extraña y tonta que sonó su pregunta. Mas Ritz no pareció molesta por eso, es más, se encontraba bastante relajada, como si su crisis nerviosa de antes no hubiese pasado. La chica se quedó callada, y Marche se atrevió a preguntar por segunda vez, insistiendo en obtener respuesta—, ¿Ritz?

La nombrada, todavía sin soltarle la mano, detuvo el paso.

—Simplemente pienso que podemos vivir con esto —bajó la mirada, sonrojada, pero no se notaban por la oscuridad.

—¿Esto?

—Esto de tener las almas unidas toda la eternidad. Eres el único amigo que me queda, y como dijo Shara, no tenía el valor de ir a visitarte ni mandarte una simple carta ya que soy una tonta chica cobarde que nunca está segura de lo que los demás piensan de ella —Empezó a explicar. Marche nunca pensó ver a Ritz de esa manera, sincerándose con él, pensando que era poco valerosa—, me quiero quedar en Ivalice, y con eso acepté todas las cosas que vinieran con ella. Y si esta es una consecuencia, es de las últimas de las que me quejaría.

Marche tomó en sus manos la de la chica, observándola detenidamente, pensando en qué responder. Tenía un revuelo de sentimientos en su pecho y no sabía ponerlos en palabras para Ritz. Pero antes de revelarle sus sentimientos, tenía que aclararle una cosa muy importante que le estaba molestando.

—No digas que eres insegura, Ritz —ella respingó ante la respuesta. Giró su cabeza para encararlo, y se encontró con unos ojos amables que la miraban con cariño—, eres la persona más valiente que conozco, inspiras a los demás a ser tan fuertes como tú, es por ti por quien he cambiado. En St. Ivalice era el chico callado del cual nunca se acordarían el nombre, pero aquí soy el chico que lidera un clan que confía en él como un líder, como hiciste tú el día de la guerra de bolas de nieve —El rubio volvió a bajar sus ojos hacia las manos de la esgrimidora, apenado por todo lo que había dicho, pero no podía mentir, su pecho estaba mucho más ligero ahora que había sacado eso—. Así que no creas que eres débil, porque eres la persona que más admiro.

Elevó su vista hacia la pelirosada y notó levemente sus ojos acuosos. Ella se llevó su muñeca a la cara, intentando quitarse el líquido de los ojos. Ritz luego le miró fijamente y sonrió con sinceridad. Marche le sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la contraria, retomando de nuevo el camino a Spromh, donde estaba el clan del soldado.

—Marche, ¿Shara y yo podemos quedarnos con tu clan esta noche? Conociendo a Shara, probablemente olvidó reservar alguna posada para dormir.

La Viera, que siempre estuvo varios pasos adelante, volteó y la miró inquisitiva.

—Se supone que dormiríamos en la tribu de las Vieras, pero alguien huyó de ahí antes de que pudiera darle explicaciones —Ritz solo frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, gesto que causó gracia y ternura en Marche.

Pero el humano luego empalideció al recordar un detalle.

—Por mí está bien, el problema... será Montblanc —tuvo un escalofrío y Ritz solo pudo mirarlo con extrañeza.

* * *

Omake**_:_**

Montblanc estaba en la sala de recibimiento de la posada con los brazos cruzados, el entrecejo muy fruncido y una mirada filosa fijamente puesta sobre el tembloroso Marche, quien estaba en la entrada junto a Ritz y Shara, confundidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya Marche había explicado resumidamente todo lo ocurrido en el festival, y las ojeras y rostro cansado del mago negro parecieron incrementarse con ello.

—Montbl--

—Llegas a las 3 de la mañana de una fiesta con dos chicas pretendiendo que se queden a dormir. Una de ella está comprometida contigo y la otra es su amiga.

El rubio sudó y pensó en lo exagerado que era su amigo Moguri.

—Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera--

—ESTOY DICIENDO LAS COSAS COMO KUPÓ SON, KUPÓ —Montblanc finalmente explotó y sacó su bastón de la nada, lanzando pequeñas chispas y rayos cada vez que era sacudido—, ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO LLEVO ESPERÁNDOTE, KUPÓ? ¿SABES QUÉ SON ESTAS? —Tomó a Marche del cuello de la camisa y acercó sus ojos a los suyos—, ¿SABES QUE SON?

El soldado dudó en si responder o no. —S-son oje--

—OJERAS, KUPÓ, SON OJERAS —El mago negro empezó a golpear al humano en la cabeza con el bastón—. ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADO, MARCHE, PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAN SEDUCIDO O SACRIFICADO EN UNO DE SUS RITUALES--pero estás vivo... VIVO Y COMPROMETIDO, KUPÓ, ¿PERO EN QUÉ COSAS TE ANDAS METIENDO, KUPÓ? ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿ES QUE NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA? ¡Y AHORA QUIERES DORMIR CON TU PROMETIDA, CON CATORCE AÑOS! TEN UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA, KUPÓ.

—¡N-no es así, Montblanc!

—NI IS ISI MINTBLINC —El moguri aumentó los golpes con el bastón—, YO SOY EL ADULTO RESPONSABLE AQUÍ, KUPÓ, YO SÉ CÓMO SON LAS COSAS. Ahora me haces el favor y te me vas a la habitación, ¡ya! —Montblanc golpeó por última vez a Marche para que se largara a la habitación que compartían.

Luego apuntó con su bastón a Ritz y a Shara, la primera tembló un poco cuando se dirigió a ella, y Shara se escondió un poco detrás de la pelirosada, igual de intimidada por el pequeño mago.

—Ustedes dos vayan a cualquiera de las habitaciones del pasillo de allá. Mañana me explicarán toda la historia —Las dos chicas asintieron, pero Ritz subió su mirada y notó a Marche, mirándola desde la esquina del pasillo. Montblanc siguió su mirada y terminó volteando, viendo al soldado, y se encolerizó de nuevo—, PERO ESTE MUCHACHITO, KUPÓ. ¡VETE A LA CAMA YA!


	4. Caprichos

**Día: Tercer día, ¿cuáles son sus caprichos?**

**Nota: este capítulo es el más largo de todos, y está dividido en tres """"viñetas""" (porque las viñetas son cortas, you know).**

* * *

**Caprichos**

* * *

**• • • Algodón Mágico • • • **

.

.

.

Montblanc y su clan estaban en la taberna de Cadoan buscando alguna misión que pudieran hacer. El Moguri estaba decidido en llegar a su meta de 50000 giles, y con la misión que estaba buscando lograría llegar a esa cifra y finalmente podría comprarse el bastón de la armería que tanto anheló tener desde que vio.

La misión que le faltaba completar era Mundo del fashion, y se había esforzado mucho en encontrar el objeto de algodón mágico que tanto necesitaba para aceptar el trabajo. El sentimiento de realización no cabía en el pecho del mago negro. Éste dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa donde se sentaban los integrantes de su clan, pensando en quien quién enviar para realizar la tarea, pero sintió un mal presentimiento al no ver a la cabellera rubia de Marche entre los demás.

Se volteó y miró como el soldado caminaba con sigilo hacia la salida de la taberna con algo en brazos.

Algo esponjoso y con brillitos.

Los ojos de Montblanc casi saltaron de sus cuencas.

—¡EL ALGODÓN MÁGICO NO, KUPÓ! —El Moguri saltó hacia Marche y lo agarró del mechón largo de cabello, deteniéndolo—, ¿QUÉ KUPÓ HACES CON ESTE OBJETO, MARCHE? ¡LO NECESITAMOS PARA LA MISIÓN DE HOY!

El humano se encogió en su lugar y miró el suelo con rostro de niño regañado, pero apretó el algodón mágico en su pecho, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

—Me lo quería llevar.

—AJÁ, SÍ, YA ME DI CUENTA. PERO PARA QUÉ, SI KUPÓ PUEDE SABER, KUPÓ —chilló exasperado, pero Montblanc notó que sus gritos estaban saliendo de control cuando la mirada severa del tabernero se posó en su nuca, haciéndolo sudar un poco. No quería ser vetado de una taberna... otra vez.

—Porque... Ritz necesita uno de estos para una misión —respondió Marche con algo más de ánimo. El del pompón rojo finalmente comprendió todo, mas no lo calmó. Marche últimamente estaba ausente, ignorando las responsabilidades de su clan, pasando los días con la esgrimidora (como los tórtolos comprometidos espiritualmente que eran). Era la primera vez —que él supiera, al menos— que el rubio se llevaba algo de su inventario para llevárselo a la pelirosada. Montblanc solo pudo agarrarse el puente de la nariz al pensar en que el amor solo embobaba a su amigo. Marche prosiguió—, ayer me dijo que tenía una misión que quería cumplir pero no podía ya que le faltaba cierto objeto, el algodón mágico, y pensé en prestarle el que teníamos.

—¿Pero por qué, kupó? Ella misma puede conseguirse uno.

—¡Porque quiero sorprenderla, Montblanc! me gusta verla feliz —respondió Marche con una sonrisa brillante, y el mago negro podía jurar que hasta irradiaba luz. El Moguri entrecerró los ojos y se puso la mano en el corazón.

Tocó mi punto débil, kupó. Las cursilerías.

El Moguri sin pensarlo mucho, miró los ojos azulados de Marche y frunció el ceño con determinación.

—¡Ve y haz a esa chica feliz, kupó! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta por habértelo permitido, kupó! —gritó con emoción y el más alto sonrió con gratitud, corriendo hacia la salida.

—¡Gracias, Montblanc, prometo que te lo pagaré! —Y el muchacho se fue antes de que pudiera replicarle nada. El Moguri suspiró, resignándose a su meta de 50000 gils.

Pero una idea pasó por su cabeza, ¡la idea de un genio!

—Espero no se moleste mucho si vendo una de sus espadas a la armería, kupó.

* * *

**• • • Cabello blanco • • • **

.

.

.

Shara volvió de una misión a la ciudad de Cyrill, esperando encontrarse con su compañera, Ritz, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar. Pensó en buscarla por alguna zona cercana, y se decidió al final probar en el Río Ulei.

Apenas llegó al lugar, se encontró con la conocida cabellera rosada tan característica de su amiga, sentada en el puente sobre el río. Shara se sorprendió al acercarse un poco más y notar que en las piernas de la chica descansaba una cabeza rubia. El Marche, pensó la Viera con el tono de que esperaba algo nuevo.

Se escondió detrás de una roca con la intención de espiar, quería saber de qué estarían hablando para ver si encontraba una razón por la que Ritz se escaparía de su lugar de encuentro para estar con su "amigo"-prometido.

—¿Qué querías contarme, Ritz? —habló la voz del soldado.

—Es... —Dudó un poco antes de seguir—, es sobre algo que nunca te he contado. Casi nadie lo sabe, solo le he contado a Shara, y es muy personal...

—Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien, Ritz--

—¡No! Debo hacerlo, es decir, mi tinte para el cabello no durará para siempre...

Shara escuchó un ¿eh? provenir del muchacho humano. Ya sabía qué iba a contar la ojiverde, ansiaba saber cómo reaccionaría el soldado al saberlo.

—¿Tinte?

—Mi cabello no es de este color naturalmente. Su color original es... blanco —Ritz se tapó el rostro con las manos, temerosa de cómo reaccionaría Marche.

Éste se quedó callado unos instantes, pero luego volvió a hablar.

—Tenía una sospecha sobre eso.

—¿Eh?

—El día de la guerra de bolas de nieve te molestaron con eso, llamándote anciana. No comprendí al principio, pero luego de meditarlo entendí por qué tu cabello era rosa, te lo pintaste.

Shara siempre se había molestado con tal injusticia, con la de insultar a su amiga por algo tan banal como el color de su cabello—¡y uno que era tan bonito!

—¿Y no te parece extraño?

—Cuando estábamos en St. Ivalice no pensé mucho en eso, pero aquí sí, y bueno, aquí todo es extraño, así que no. No me parece extraño en absoluto —Marche le sonrió como siempre hacía, tranquilizándola—, es más, me gustaría verte así algún día.

Ritz se sonrojó mucho ante lo dicho, y miró en otra dirección. Marche también estaba un poco rojo, pero logró vencer su bochorno y siguió hablando.

—La verdad, me llamaste la atención el primer día de clases, y todo por tu color de cabello. Era muy resaltante entre los demás, ¿sabías? —La esgrimidora rió un poco.

—Eso es bueno, supongo, sino no habríamos terminado aquí.

Shara no escuchó nada más por uno o dos minutos, solo pequeños movimientos en la brisa que la distraían de los pequeños detalles que le darían pistas de qué estaba pasando entre los dos espadachines. Decidió echar un vistazo. La Viera ladeó su cabeza para que sus ojos sobresalieran y pudieran ver más allá, y estos se abrieron mucho al observar como los dos humanos unían sus labios con timidez.

De cierta manera, se alegraba que dieran finalmente el paso, por fin su compañera podría liberarse de la inseguridad que tanto la retenía. Pero por otro lado, cuando la chica llegara a Cyrill a buscarla, empezaría a chillar y parlotear emocionada sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Eso no le entusiasmaba tanto, pero se alegraba igualmente.

—Crecen tan rápido, ¿no es así, kupó? —comentó una voz detrás suyo y la arquera casi grita del susto, por poco revelando su ubicación. Era el Moguri intimidante de la noche del festival, el amigo de Marche, solo que ahora con el rostro soñador y ojos brillosos de ser espectador del beso de los dos humanos, no lucía tan aterrador como aquél día.

—¿Qué haces aquí? casi me das un paro cardíaco —recriminó Shara intentando regular su respiración, viendo fríamente al mago negro, quien parecía ignorar por completo su mirada.

—Al igual que tú, seguí a Marche hasta acá. Quería verificar si hacía el recado que le mandé; pero ahora veo que tenía otras misiones pendientes por lo que veo, kupó —Shara puso los ojos en blanco y Montblanc pegó un pequeño salto de emoción—, ¡escucha, kupó, escucha, están hablando! —Extendió su oreja para poder receptar mejor el sonido. Shara afinó su oreja, al igual que el Moguri.

—Quiero hacer un clan contigo, Marche.

Al escuchar esto, Montblanc miró inmediatamente al rostro de Marche, y luego susurró más para sí mismo que para Shara. —Se puso más rojo que un pompón, cielos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso, Ritz?

—¡Que sí, que sí! Así podremos trabajar juntos, tú solo debes convencer a tu clan. Estoy segura que Shara no tendrá ningún problema con esto —Ritz desprendió total seguridad en su voz, animando al soldado, que al final asintió, aceptando la idea. Los dos espadachines se sonrieron entre sí y tomaron sus manos, parándose para irse de Ulei.

Por otro lado, la arquera tenía una vena palpitante en la parte lateral de su frente.

—Esa chica de nuevo tomando desiciones sin pensar —Montblanc la miró con una ceja curvada.

—¿Te molesta que nuestros clanes se unan, kupó? —El enojo visiblemente fue desapareciendo de Shara, quien al final suspiró.

—La verdad no. Es muy beneficioso tener un clan grande y fuerte, solo que me molesta que tome desiciones sin pensar antes en las consecuencias.

El mago negro le dio una amable palmada en el hombro y sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Pues para eso es bueno Marche, para tomar decisiones. ¡Complementará muy bien a Ritz, kupó, estoy seguro! —dijo abriendo los brazos con entusiasmo. La mujer conejo rió un poco por esto.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

**• • • ¿Ridiuheur? ¿Malheuju? • • • **

.

.

.

—Ridiuheur.

—Malheuju.

—¡Ridiuheur!

—¡Malheuju!

—RIDIUHEUR.

—MALHEUJU.

Shara tomaba un té mientras observaba a los dos espadachines discutir. Montblanc apareció en ese momento, sin entender el por qué de tanto griterío.

—¿Qué están haciendo, kupó? —preguntó el Moguri sentándose al lado de la Viera. Ella sopló un poco su bebida.

—Discuten sobre el nuevo nombre del clan. Se supone que es la mezcla de sus apellidos, pero Marche quiere que el de Ritz vaya primero porque de esa manera suena más elegante, y Ritz quiere que el de Marche vaya primero porque el "Ridiu" hace sonar al nombre más genial, aparentemente. No me interesa mucho.

Montblanc se quedó unos instantes pensando con un semblante complicado.

—Pues a mí sí. Voto por Ridiuheur.

La Viera lo miró de reojo mientras sorbía de su taza. Río un poco, llamando la atención del pequeño mago.

—A la final vencerá Malheuju, ya verás. Ritz caerá ante el capricho de Marche.

—No lo dices por el capricho, kupó, simplemente te gusta el nombre aburrido —comentó Montblanc mientras se rascaba la mejilla con desinterés, indignando a la arquera.

—¿Disculpa? Malheuju suena bastante bien, para tu información. No sabes ponerle nombre a un clan.

—¡Lo dice quién dejó que su clan se llamase "Clan Ritz", kupó!

—¡Debería decir lo mismo sobre ti!

Los dos amigos de los espadachines empezaron a discutir con más ahínco que los mismos, comenzando un alboroto que llamó la atención de todos en el local. El tabernero miraba todo sin dar crédito.

—Parecen una pareja de casados.

* * *

**Con esto doy por finalizado este libro. Cumplí los tres días con un capítulo extra, me siento bien ya que no he escrito en mucho tiempo. Agradezco mucho este concurso por existir xD 3**

**A la final terminé shipeando a Montblanc y a Shara ahre.**

**Pues nada, les agradezco mucho por leer, ¡espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
